<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Album that keeps our Dreams Alive by YoICantRead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708332">An Album that keeps our Dreams Alive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoICantRead/pseuds/YoICantRead'>YoICantRead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Definitely didn’t steal the title from Finder Goshi no Kizuna, Omi has a breakdown- that’s it- that’s the fic, OmixNachi if you squint, Vent?, i tried okay, im sorry someone had to give Omi angst and it just happened to be me, this is entirely about Nachi’s death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoICantRead/pseuds/YoICantRead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Omi remembers the day everything had changed— and he doesn’t think he deserves anything he is given.</p><p> </p><p>—<br/>I cannot summarize this fic I am so sorry okay he’s just sad</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushimi Omi &amp; Nachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Album that keeps our Dreams Alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>There were some nights that Omi found himself lying awake, staring up into the nothingness of the dark dorm room that he now called ‘home.’</p><p> </p><p>It was odd living in such a lively home, though he was used to it at the same time. Having so many people around him like this made him think of the old days.. the days where he was a part of Nachi’s gang.</p><p> </p><p>Looking back at it now, it was much of a dangerous lifestyle. One where he had willingly put his life at risk.. he wondered why he had decided on that type of life..</p><p> </p><p>Nachi had always been a good friend, someone Omi could look up to. Seeing how brave his friend could be, made him want to be just as brave— if not, more. Riding by Nachi’s side was an amazing experience, he lost any of his deep worries in the wind and learned to live life the way he desired.. until— <em> that </em> day, of course. </p><p> </p><p>He tried to act unbothered when asked about it, but truly just the thought of him made his chest ache..</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was nights like these when he wished him and Nachi could switch places.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Maybe it’s a stupid thought really, but Omi doesn’t care.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Unlike him, Nachi had a dream and the capability of chasing it. He had a life to work toward, goals to reach— and Omi had none of that.</p><p> </p><p>And here Omi was.. where <em> Nachi </em> should have been.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>/He doesn’t know when he had sat up, and he certainly doesn’t know when he had even made his way out of the room. Though, he did need the fresh air so maybe it was a good thing../</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He wondered how Nachi would get along with everyone.. he could probably give Juza better advice on keeping his anger under control, maybe even help Taichi with his popularity skills.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Nachi had a humor among his rough edges and would certainly lighten up the place.. while Omi could hardly speak up for himself at times. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>What was he doing?</p><p> </p><p>Chasing a dream that wasn’t even his.. one he wasn’t worthy of having.</p><p> </p><p>Though he still took it for himself.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em> ’You should have been here.’ </em>He thinks, even though he knows Nachi would probably punch him straight in the mouth for talking down on himself.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He wished— he <em> wished </em>he was the one who hadn’t made it out that day.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Nachi deserved to be here.. to be alive.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It wasn’t <em> fair. </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>/Omi’s footsteps echoed through the courtyard as he made his way toward the kitchen aimlessly. The lights in the rooms were all off, signaling that everyone had been asleep, which was no surprise at such a late hour./</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He can still picture the day he had lost him.. he can visualize the way tiremarks and blood stains were stained against the ground.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Can still feel the slowing pulse as Omi begged and <em> begged— </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t go” </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Just stay awake” </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>—Can still hear those breathless last words. </p><p> </p><p>Those words that haunted him every day. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Omi..” </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> "Nachi! Open your eyes, Nachi—!!" </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The feeling of boiling hot water on his hand is what made him snap out of it. </p><p> </p><p>He quickly dropped the teapot and mug as he held his burning hand close to his chest. Tears were streaming down his face immensely and he can hardly remember the last time he cried this hard. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>God he was so— <em> pathetic. </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Omi-kun..?”</p><p> </p><p>He jumps, startled by the voice and the soft feeling of a hand pressing up against his back. </p><p> </p><p>He looked back, seeing Sakyo beside him with the rest of the Autumn troupe at the entrance of the kitchen, worried expressions written over all of their faces. </p><p> </p><p>He opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. </p><p> </p><p>He looks down at the ground, cowardly keeping his burned hand close to his chest, fighting back his tears, though that only resulted in small whimpers as he forced his mouth closed. </p><p> </p><p>“The first aid kit should be in one of these cabinets right?” Sakyo says as he starts to open and close the cabinets, looking for the small red container. </p><p> </p><p>Juza starts to help him look as Banri and Taichi walk closer, one of them placing a hand on his shoulder. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It’s almost as if no one knows what to say and personally, Omi doesn’t blame them. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He sniffles and tries to wipe away the tears from his face, he’ll probably have one hell of a headache later.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Omi, come sit on the couch.” He hears Banri say, and unconsciously starts walking with the two of them to sit down. </p><p> </p><p>It’s almost funny to see Banri care so much, but it’s no surprise either. The more you learn about him, the more you learn about how much more there is to him. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Soon enough Sakyo is kneeling in front of him, starting to put an ointment on the reddened skin.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t pay much attention, but the feeling of the others around him, trying to aid him with comfort, makes him think maybe— just <em> maybe— </em>he was meant for this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wasn’t expecting this to get any attention but here it is.</p><p>And hey Liber- give Nachi a face pls I just want to love him</p><p> </p><p>Twt: @allyycantread , if you wanna see me cry over Omi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>